Many different types of inductive bands have been invented and used over the past several decades. Inductive vests and other transducers for converting breathing to quantifiable signals have also been developed. Some bands are designed to fully encircle a subject around the thorax and/or abdomen and others to partially encircle the subject.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,625 teaches the use of enclosed, symmetrical top and bottom windings closely juxtaposed in an inductive band which has substantially enclosed areas throughout. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,830 discloses the use of alternating active and inactive segments on an inductive band, wherein the active segments form substantially enclosed areas.
A need exists in the art for a more sensitive inductive transducer band that is readily adjustable and compact among other needs in the art for inductive transducer bands.